In this proposed project we will determine feasibility of converting our present reliable computerized bone height measuring system from one requiring a considerable amount of expert input to one sufficiently automatic and user friendly to be operated by a technician in the clinical laboratory or an assistant in the dental office. We will use artificial intelligence methodologies to accomplish this aim. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATIONS: We envision that the program will be used by university and commercial clinical laboratories evaluating the effect of therapies on alveolar bone and by dentists to monitor periodontal disease activity over time.